


Where You Least Expect It

by vix_spes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auction, Getting Together, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slavery, Spacedogs Summer, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It was bad enough that he was in America and then Nigel ended up at a slave auction.





	Where You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [desperatelyseekingcannibals](http://desperatelyseekingcannibals.tumblr.com)/[TigerPrawn](http://archiveofourown.org/Users/TigerPrawn) for the amazing and super quick beta.

The United States of fucking America. California, to be precise. Not that it really mattered, Nigel hated it all the same. Fucking America; it certainly wasn’t the home that he knew and loved. Except Bucharest wasn’t home anymore, this shithole was. After his darling Gabi had screwed him over by leaving Nigel for that fucking pussy of an American beta, and Nigel had nearly been killed by a cop, Darko had taken the executive decision that Nigel would be expanding their business to the States.

It was great in theory. Business was booming out here because there was always a demand for guns and drugs but California was no Bucharest. Everything was so clean-cut and wholesome that it made him want to vomit. Or at least that was the image that they tried to present. Nigel had been in California for a couple of months when he found that the perfect cookie cutter exterior hid an underground world that was so fucking backwards that it made Bucharest look like it was some kind of futuristic city. They were trying to close a deal with a gang of Russians and Darko had told him to play nice and close the deal however possible. Nigel had assumed that that meant drinking a shit load of vodka and going to a strip club; he hadn’t expected this.

“What the fuck is this? Is this what I think it is?”

“Is auction for omegas. Maybe you find a pretty thing for a bit of fun?”

Nigel bit his lip and knocked back his vodka, knowing that Darko would kill him if he fucked this up. What a shit show though. A fucking auction for omegas; it was barbaric. It would never happen in Bucharest, that was for sure. Nigel eyed the line-up of pitiful looking omegas standing on the stage and sank another shot. His opinion of omegas might be somewhat tainted thanks to Gabi being a total fucking bitch, but he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t feel sorry for the poor bastards.

The rest of the night was an exercise in restraint for Nigel. It didn’t take long for his hands to start clenching into fists and the urge to punch someone – anyone – to become overwhelming. But, he knew that Darko would kill Nigel himself if he fucked this up so he resorted to drinking as much as physically possible and muttering insults in Romanian under his breath. Unfortunately, to keep the Russians from becoming suspicious, he also had to place a few bids.

Despite the vodka, his mind was still as sharp as ever and he was clever with the bids that he made, keeping them low for the most part but raising them to such levels as to allay any suspicions from time to time. In all honesty, there was nothing there that interested Nigel. The women all looked the same; young, skinny, and terrified. It was hardly attractive.

And then, Nigel’s attention was caught by one of the last omegas left on the stage. How had he missed this one earlier? This one couldn’t have been more different from the rest of them; he was male for a start. That in itself had Nigel’s hackles rising. Male omegas were relatively rare in Eastern Europe and, as a result, were treated as the treasures that they were. So, seeing one at an omega auction, being treated like a piece of meat, had Nigel’s blood boiling. Yet another thing to add to the list of why he fucking hated America.

Accepting another glass of vodka but not drinking any, Nigel let his gaze drift back to the male omega. Nigel was too far away to make out details but he could tell that the omega was lithe with a mass of dark chocolate brown curls. He also looked young; barely into his twenties, Nigel estimated. He was reacting differently to all the other omegas that were being auctioned off. They had all been clearly terrified, the stench of fear in the air almost palpable, even if their body language hadn’t given it away. This guy was obviously scared – the body language was a giveaway – but there was something else about him that intrigued Nigel. Something in the way that the omega was staring seemingly into space, his fingers constantly moving either twining together or tapping against his thigh.

When the omega’s lot came up Nigel found himself bidding without having made a conscious decision to do so. He considered stopping bidding at one point – what did he need another fucking omega for – but then he got a proper look at the only other bidder and his decision was made for him. He knew that guy, had left him lying in a pile of blood and piss on the docks a few months ago sans a few teeth. He was a nasty piece of work, a real nenorocitule and that was something coming from Nigel. Nigel might need an omega like a hole in the head but he was damned if he was going to let that piece of shit get his hands on Nigel’s little spaceman. Giving a shark-like grin, he raised his bid to the cheers of the Russians and all but snarled in victory as, minutes later, the beta presiding over the auction pronounced Nigel’s offer to be the winning bid.

Several thousand dollars later, a wad of papers in his hand and, perhaps most importantly, a signed contract with the Russians, Nigel found himself being talked at by the little spaceman who, curiously, wouldn’t look him in the eye. Well fuck, apparently, he had an omega again. At least money wouldn’t be an issue judging by how pleased the Russians seemed to be. One question remained though; what the fuck was Nigel going to do with a little spaceman omega?

 ~*~

Turns out that Nigel couldn’t have been more right when he called his omega ‘spaceman’. The kid – Adam – worked at one of the observatories here and would talk endlessly about space if you let him. Apparently, he’d moved to California about the same time as Nigel, not realising that the state had different rules about omegas than New York and it was this oversight that had led to him being at the auction. According to law, omegas in California had to have an in-state alpha “guardian” that could be either a family member or a bond-mate. The only alpha that the little spaceman knew had been unwilling to uproot his life and move to California when Adam had refused to leave his job. Nigel admired the kid’s balls but, even so, he could have done without having someone else living in his space, particularly given his … employment.

Then again, even though Adam was living in Nigel’s apartment, very little pointed to that fact. The only real giveaways were the facts that the fridge was full of orange soda, the freezer was full of macaroni cheese and a faint, sweet smell permeated the whole place. It was almost like living with a ghost. The only time that they really interacted was in an evening, when Adam was home from his work at the observatory and Nigel was getting ready to go out to work. Even then, it was mostly the little spaceman nattering on about something while Nigel didn’t really listen, just grunted occasionally.

It was a comfortable enough life and Nigel found that, even though he hadn’t wanted another omega in his life, he had become rather fond of the little spaceman. He still wasn’t sure that he wanted another relationship but, as the weeks went past, Nigel found the whole domesticity of the situation more and more appealing. Yes, the kid’s condition made things … interesting to say the least – and it had made a lot of sense when Adam had told him - but Nigel wasn’t afraid of interesting. Besides, he liked how blunt the kid was. And it certainly didn’t hurt that the omega was eminently fuckable. Nigel had been attracted to him at the auction but had set it aside in favour of business and also because fucking Gabi had tainted everything but, the longer that they lived together and the more domesticated they became, the more Nigel realised just how attracted he was to Adam.

The kid could make even the best men want to do terrible things to him and Nigel was far from a good man.

Still, Nigel managed to keep his hands to himself even though it left him with the bluest balls he’d ever had. Damn little spaceman didn’t make things easy either, leaning in to Nigel on the sofa as he jabbered on about supernovas and telescopes so fast that Nigel couldn’t always keep up. At least not when he was wondering what noises the kid would make with Nigel’s cock ploughing into him, how he’d look with his lips stretched around Nigel’s cock and how beautifully his pale skin would show off Nigel’s bond mark.

But, because Nigel had grown fond of the kid – he ignored the voice in his head that sounded like Darko telling him he’d become a pussy – he didn’t do anything about it. Nigel may have bought him at an omega auction but he wasn’t going to force Adam into anything. Every lover that Nigel had ever had had come to his bed willingly and Nigel had no intention of that changing now. No, if Adam was going to come into Nigel’s bed then he was going to have to put himself in there.

And then, of course, about two months after Nigel had become ‘alpha guardian’ to his little spaceman, he’d come home to find the apartment air heavy with Adam’s usual scent but thicker somehow. There was an underlying musk to it and his cock hardened instantly in his trousers; Adam was in heat. Nigel had assumed that the kid was on suppressants but judging from the pheromones in the air, that definitely wasn’t the case. For a moment, he considered walking out and finding some other omega to fuck before he decided that he really wasn’t that magnanimous. Why the fuck would he go out and find somebody else when he had the omega that he really wanted in heat right now.

Double-checking that the front door was locked, Nigel shrugged out of his jacket and left his gun on the table before moving through the apartment to the room that had become Adam’s when he moved in, only to find it empty. Adam hadn’t been in the sitting room as Nigel moved through which left one other option, one that had Nigel’s cock twitching and tenting his trousers further. A growl rumbling in his chest, Nigel stalked through the apartment towards his own bedroom. There, he found a truly irresistible sight; sprawled naked on the sheets of Nigel’s bed was his little spaceman, fingering himself frantically and making the most delectable noises.

“Well, what the fuck do we have here?”

Adam’s eyes flew open at the sound of Nigel’s voice and, even from where he leant against the doorframe, Nigel could see that Adam’s pupils were blown wide, could see the flush and the faint sheen of sweat that covered his pale skin. Each little huff and mewl that Adam made chipped away at Nigel’s self-restraint and he clenched his fingers on the doorframe until his knuckles went white and the tendons in his forearm strained.

“N-nigel … I think I’m in heat.”

“No fucking kidding, gorgeous. Question is, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Want you. Please. N-need you.”

“Is that so?” Nigel started to unbutton his shirt, smirking as Adam gave a particularly loud whimper at seeing the revealed skin. “And what do you need from me now?”

“Need you in me. Please.”

“Listen to you asking so prettily.” Nigel stalked forward, loosening his belt as he leant over, taking in a deep breath of the pheromones leaching from Adam’s skin at his throat, where the scent glands were located. Reaching out, he swiped his fingers through the slick gathered at the apex of Adam’s thighs and sucked it off lewdly.

“If I take you now, this is it. No-one but me, little spaceman. Til death do us fucking part. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, I understand Nigel. Will you please f-fuck me?”

Nigel grinned wolfishly, not just at the sentiment behind the words but at the sound of the word ‘fuck’ coming from the usually oh so prim and proper Adam’s mouth.

“With pleasure, gorgeous, with pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/277214.html)


End file.
